Twist Of Fate
by Wowzersduh
Summary: When Ricky gets into a serious accident and is rendered in a coma. Each of the 4 women in his life experience vivid dreams of how there life would be if Ricky was still "with them." Amy,Ashley,Adrian,Grace POVs with Implied R/Ad, R/G, Rashley and Ramy.
1. There's Been An Accident

****All characters belong to Brenda Hampton I own nothing, but this tale. Set in AU just a little something that keeps popping in my mind. Sorry for thr run-on sentences in advance lol***

**There's Been An Accident**

**Adrian**

Adrian woke up this morning beside her husband Ben and groaned. It's not that she didn't love Ben she did she really did. I mean he did give her the most wonderful gift in the world her daughter Mercy. Although she loved Mercy she didn't necessarily like the way she was conceived. In the back of her mind she always felt that if she didn't have Mercy let alone slept with Ben that she would still have Ricky. Ricky was her first true love; of course there was Antonio, but with Ricky it wasn't the same feeling it was different even erotic. Ricky understood her in a way that they couldn't; she didn't have to be perfect in that relationship or feel inferior. She could be a slutty sex kitten or a grade A bitch and he would still come back for more. With Ben she was afraid that if she made a wrong move she would lose him, that he'd be embarrassed by her.

She glanced back over to Ben, sweet innocent Ben and asked herself how she ended up with such a great guy like him. Could she not accept the fact that he loved her unconditionally, or was it that gut feeling she had that she was holding him back. It could have been either of those feelings when she thought about it. What she really figured was holding her back from fully committing to Ben was that she hadn't let go of hope that she'd end up with Ricky. She still loved him and wondered what a future between them would have been like. She didn't care that he was with Amy now; in her heart of hearts she just couldn't accept that Amy had his heart in a way she never would. That was supposed to be her and that was supposed to be her life. Little did she know she'd know she'd get to experience how life with Ricky would have turned out first hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley<strong>

Toby grabbed Ashley's hand as the rollercoaster went down the first hurdle. She fully accepted the cute gesture and squeezed it hard as a bellowing scream came out her mouth. They were at Disney Land on one of their many dates they'd been going on. They hadn't really made themselves an official couple more so because of Ashley's reluctance. Toby would always drop little hints that he wanted to be with her and take things to the next level, but she'd always smile and respond with some snaky remark to change the subject. It's not that she didn't like Toby he was a great friend and always there for her, and she didn't want to lose that. But she was afraid.

She had that before with someone, someone she loved, maybe even a little too much and still did. Her and Ricky had been great friends connected on many levels, but not all, not on a romantic level as she wished. She thought Ricky loved her the same way she loved him and when it came out that he loved Amy she was crushed and bitter. Yea it was wrong for her to go after her sister's somewhat husband, but she knew him better, at least that's what she thought. She wasn't one to open up to people like she did with Ricky and his rejection hurt her deeply. She didn't want that to happen with Toby, after things with Ricky it was awkward between them and she lost a friend. Although she claimed she liked to be alone she didn't think she could handle losing another one. That was one reason she'd hold off on making it official with Toby; the other was that her heart hadn't really recovered she always wondered what if. What if she'd met Ricky first instead of Amy? Would it be her that was happily engaged with a baby? Would they be madly in love right now? Well ready or not she was about to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace<strong>

If anyone would have told Grace that by her senior year she would have had sex with over 3 guys, she'd probably rebuke them. Yet here she was on boyfriend #4 and laying in his bed with that after sex smell in the air. _What have I become?_ she thought to herself rolling over so that her back faced him. She was ashamed and appalled at how far she'd fallen out of her faith. She missed the Grace from 2 years ago that was a cheerleader, a star student, a sweet girl in general. Now she was snippy, begrudged, and oversexed. She had a plan a couple years ago and was so sure of herself, and here she was scared and confused trying to fill the empty void left when her father died. A tear rolled down her eye as she thought back to what made her want to have sex in the first place.

Of course she'd said it was Jack, but that was only half true. It was also because of Ricky, she loved him just as she loved Jack probably even more and he dumped her. He dumped her for basically the same reason things had went downhill with her and Jack _sex._ He liked sex and he couldn't stop having it especially with her so-called best friend Adrian, a term she used lightly now-a-days. Oh, but he made sure to slide a compliment in, about admiring how he liked that she stood up for what she believed in as if that would make anything better. She huffed at the thought and rolled her eyes, that was when she decided she was tired of being heartbroken and would give into temptation. That was when everything in her life changed for the worst. But what if her and Ricky wouldn't have broke up that day in the hallway? Would she had slept with so many guys? She wouldn't have to wonder much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

Amy smiled and slowly opened her eyes as the soft lips of her fiancé covered hers. Good morning gorgeous he said as she pulled him back down to link their lips. They had a routine going every since their trip up the coast the night Adrian had her baby; whoever woke up first would greet the other in a kiss. This was a tradition Amy never got tired of usually Ricky woke first and would deliver the kisses, but when she would lay one on him he would never let go. You snuck into my dreams last night she told him as they broke apart for air. He flashed her those adorable dimples that made her heart melt, and pulled her on top of him. Well why don't you show me what the dream was about he whispered seductively between new kisses. She only smiled and pulled away slowly as showed him the time. They had overslept slightly and she had to run to get herself ready and John ready for daycare. While he had to hurry to get ready for his first day of college. She was so proud of him. She always knew he would be somebody and believed he would change his self destructive ways not only for John, but for himself. They had an understanding between each other an unconditional love that couldn't be broken.

After a quick breakfast they kissed each other gently and headed to their respective cars. Amy got in and started the car and looked across to where Ricky's still stayed parked. This day was bittersweet; they were both happy that Ricky got into college, but also sad at the thought of not seeing each other throughout the day. Without any spoken words they both jumped out their cars and ran into each others arms. Kissing each other feverishly in their warm embrace.

"I love you Ricky." Amy whispered softly.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

With that they got back into their cars and drove in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>When Amy finally got to school there were a couple police officers heading towards the guidance counselor's office. That's weird she thought entering her locker combination shrugging off a weird feeling; until they called her over the intercom to go to guidance. She bit her lip nervously and headed down the hallway.<p>

Grace saw Amy heading towards the guidance office and curiosity got the best of her. She followed Amy until she reached the door of the counselor. Apparently she wasn't the only one being nosy; because almost immediately after she stopped she seen Adrian and Ashley also by the door. They looked at each other in embarrassment and blushed but none of them moved.

"Ms. Juergens there's been an accident." the officer sadly stated.

The rest of the conversation was muffled after they heard the words accident and Ricky. The officer finished speaking and they all heard Amy break down in tears on the floor.

There'd been an accident on the 405 and Ricky was in a coma. Amy rushed out of the office not even taking notice of the three women also with tears in their eyes. They stood shocked for a few minutes but built up enough strength to move. They walked out of Grant High School and headed for the hospital.

**Okay this is the 1st chapter in my short story. The next chapters will be each person's daydream of how their life would have turned out if Ricky would have stayed with them. So it will be in 1st person's POV for almost the remainder of the story. Thanks so much for reading and leave a review if you like;).**


	2. I've A Feelin We're Not In Kansas

**** All characters belong Brenda Hampton.****This chapter is mostly Ashley's dreamscape I was going to italicize, but I figured it'd be too difficult to read so I pinpointed when it starts and finishes;) **

**I Have A Feeling We're Not In Kansas Anymore**

**Amy**

I paced back and forth nervously biting my lip waiting for the doctor to tell me about Ricky. It was a miracle I even made it to the hospital in one piece, the whole drive was a blur. I kept thinking if I hadn't forgot to set the alarm then he wouldn't have had to rush to school.

"Amy?" a voice from beside me called.

"Oh hey Ashley." I stammered running a shaking hand through my hair.

"And Grace, and Adrian?" I continued confused.

"Hi" they harmonized.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you even know?" I questioned.

"Well, we kind of eavesdropped outside the guidance office and heard what happened." Grace admitted.

"Wow" I twirled my hair in disbelief.

"Well you're not the only one who loves him Amy!" Ashley snapped and we all looked at her.

Before I could think of any form of retaliation; she rolled her eyes and ran off to the bathroom.

"And you guys say I have no morals." Adrian snorted.

**Ashley**

I don't know why I just snapped at Amy like that. She didn't deserve it and now I feel really bad. The love of her life is probably barely stable and I just went into bitch mode out of jealousy.

"What is wrong with me?" I said in the mirror splashing water on my hot face. I exhaled deeply and dried my hands. I stopped at the full length mirror and gave myself a once over before returning; with full intention to apologize to Amy for my outburst.

"Here goes nothing." I shrugged.

* * *

><p>*Beginning of AU Dream. August 2009*<p>

I walked out of the hospital bathroom and into school? I stood at the door confused and rubbed my eyes.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself in disbelief.

"What you thought high school would be a bunch of animals running wild?" Amy giggled beside me.

I glanced at my sister and my mouth dropped open. There she was in a blue and white flannel shirt, skinny jeans and chucks. The exact same outfit she wore two years ago on my first day of high school.

"Oh my God" I stammered nervously afraid to look down.

This meant I was wearing that skin tight black lacey dress that I burned last year. My eyes travel down my body, yep I'm basically naked.

"Ashley are you okay?" Amy asked concerned.

"Yea, just a little lost." I smiled.

"Hello ladies." a voice said coolly in front of us.

Amy's cheeks went bright red as the upperclassmen greeted us.

"Hi" she responded smitten. I rolled my eyes still wondering how I got sucked into the _Twilight Zone._ My dad warned me about watching those marathons too much.

Their eyes danced upon each others in silent admiration until he remembered me standing there.

"So what's your name?" he smirked taking in my appearance.

I looked at the both of them chuckling before I realized he really didn't know me. "Ashley" I rolled out playing along.

He nodded and bit his lip, well I'll see you guys around. He smirked linking arms with Adrian who was glaring at us.

"B-bye." Amy stuttered after him.

"Yuck why are you so tongue tied." I quipped before walking away.

This cannot be happening I thought as I rushed down the hall. This is impossible I couldn't have fallen asleep I was just in the bathroom, at the hospital in 2012! I continued to mumble to myself until I ran into someone's chest.

"Sorry" I murmured then glanced happily at the familiar face.

"Griffin!" I yelled flying into his arms. "I'm so glad to see you something weird is going on."

"I'm really flattered and kind of freaked out that you know my name…who are you?" he smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" I ran my hand through my hair. While he awaited an answer to his question.

"Okay, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." I mumbled.

"What?" Griffin asked.

"Nothing I'm Ashley and you, you are my new best friend lets walk." I huffed pulling him to the café.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was practically déjà vu which I expected, I mean this dress caught a lot of eyes that year. While I was waiting for Amy to get her French horn someone tapped my shoulder.<p>

"Oh, hey Ricky" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hey…Ashley." he smirked as if he forgot my name.

"Hi, are you coming over tonight?" I asked curiously.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion then his smirk reappeared. He stepped closer to my face and was about to whisper something when we were interrupted.

"Ricky! What do you think you're doing?" Adrian stomped over.

"Nothing, we were just talking geez!" he rolled his eyes.

Of course they began arguing and the whole exchange left me uncomfortable. Soon Adrian began walking away flustered, and Ricky went after her annoyed.

"Sorry I took so long you ready?" Amy squeaked out.

"Yes, beyond ready." I exhaled ready to go home and figure out what dimension I fell into.

* * *

><p>"What about John Amy?" I hurried out as we passed the nursery.<p>

"John... who's that?" she asked bewildered. "Oh I get it you met a boy already" she beamed.

"Ugh! No John, your son?" she raised an eyebrow as we pulled into the driveway.

"I think high school has made you delusional." she laughed. "I'm a virgin Ashley the only way I'd have a son is if I got pregnant by the air." she joked.

Now I was the one who looked dazed and confused. How could Amy be a virgin? Why doesn't Griffin know me, or Ricky? Did I really go back into the past, or did I get sucked into the mirror in the hospital bathroom and now I'm in a weird alternate universe? Then it hit me. There's no John and there's obviously no Ricky and Amy; unless that was what their little stare down earlier was about. Anyway that means Ricky is fair game and I don't know when I'm waking up from this crazy dream, so while I'm here I might as well live it up.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Amy asked me as she cleared the table.<p>

"To my room?" I murmured unsure.

"That's the way to the garage silly. You know where your room is. Well at least until mom pops." she giggled.

Oh yea, mom did look a little hefty at dinner I must have been too consumed with my thoughts to notice. I guess Amy not having John or being pregnant didn't affect my divorced parents' rendezvous in the garage. I missed my nephew, but I was kind of glad he wasn't here. Everything happens for a reason right?

"I know what you were doing." Amy continued. "You're sneaking out to see that John boy." she giggled.

"Oh my God Amy are you really that dense. There is _no John._" I yelled getting annoyed.

Just saying the words "no John" felt so wrong. I couldn't believe for a split second I was happy he wasn't here because it gave me and Ricky a chance to be together. That was so selfish of me, I don't want to live in a world without John. Why couldn't he just be Ben's baby in this universe?

I went to my old room and took out my journal. Low and behold it was still sitting in the same spot. I rummaged through the pages to try to catch up on my life thus far and everything was so different; yet basically the same. My dad still had an affair on my mom, they still got the divorce, I still got in trouble in 8th grade for showing me my belly button, and Amy was still pre-sex Amy "the goodie two shoes."

_July 25__th_

_Amy came home from band camp today Yay! Not! I asked mom if they could keep her a little bit longer, but of course she said no. She was ecstatic to have Amy home she'd finally have someone to talk to, since I'm more or less a "daddy's girl." Anyway the whole ride home Amy was gushing about that stupid French horn, and becoming the freshman soloist. Once we got home she told me about some guy she had a crush on and had spoken to a couple of times. Ricky? Yea that's his name she told me how he was soooo cute and had the nicest smile, but whenever she would see him she'd run the other direction because she was too shy to introduce herself. *rolls eyes* I could definitely believe she probably didn't even have an elementary first kiss. When it came to boys Amy was nervous and sweaty. Her cheeks would get bright red and her palms would get super sweaty yuck! Anyway she ended up admiring him from a far the whole time. Yea slightly stalkerish, but that's my lame sister smh._

I stopped reading as a smile curled up on my lips. If I went after Ricky it wouldn't be inappropriate at all. Yea Amy has a slight crush on him, but she'll get over it. Especially since she's indeed dating Ben as I continued sifting through my journal.

"Hey Amy can I talk to you?" I smiled innocently.

"Sure Ash come in?" she exclaimed happily moving over her homework.

I forgot how lively Amy was before she got pregnant or had sex. It kind of freaked me out a little, her being so happy and little ms. Sunshine made me feel uncomfortable. Old Amy could give old Grace a run for her money. Although I must admit now that she's been with Ricky she's getting back to the overly happy Amy that used to annoy me so much.

"I just wanted to ask how things were going with you and Ben?" I grinned.

"Oh." she frowned. "There good, he wants to take things to the next level, and I'm just not ready quite yet." she shrugged and began writing again.

"Why not?" I asked seriously intrigued. I always thought if Amy never met Ricky then Ben would have definitely been her first so what was the hold up.

"Well." she sighed dropping her pencil. "We almost did last summer before he went to Italy, but I couldn't. I always imagined that when you know that you're with the right person than it would just happen ya know. No hesitations, no time to think whether its wrong or not, just passion. That's something I don't have with Ben." she chuckled.

I stared at her in awe as the words I once spoke to my mother during Amy's labor slapped me in the face. I had said the same thing about Thomas, we had no passion things were just too comfortable. I don't like comfortable.

"So if there's no passion why continue to date him?" I trailed off.

"Because. He's the first guy that ever took an interest in me. He's in love with me and I'm safe in the relationship." she shrugged.

"Safe? What about love do you love him too?" t threw my hands in the air.

"Of course I love him. He was there for me when mom and dad were going through the divorce. I don't know how I would have made it through without his support." she defended.

"So why not give him a treat?" I questioned. I wasn't advocating her to just give him the goodies I just wanted to hear the answer. Plus we were too far along in her personal business for her to stop talking now.

"Ashley I want the first person I have sex with to be my last. I mean I love him right now, but who knows what the future is going to bring. I don't know if Ben will be my husband someday and I'm not willing to take that chance. I'll know when I know." she blinked.

I nodded and stopped our Q and A there. I didn't want her to get any ideas about Ricky or bring him up. In my eyes Ricky was mine and this time I would get him first.

* * *

><p>The next week flashed by kind of fast. I vaguely remember doing all these things 2 years ago and everything pretty much went the same. I saw Amy with Ben at her locker he was looking at her like a lost puppy as always and I chuckled to myself.<p>

"What's so funny." a voice said behind me.

"Nothing just an insider." I smirked. Taking in Ricky.

"You like what you see or something kid." he smirked.

"Don't let that cute face fool you." I smiled seductively.

He just nodded and kept the smirk in place. "You got a mouth on you, ya know that? But I kinda like it."

"I kinda don't care." I rolled my eyes and began to walk off. I cared but this was all part of my game, and he followed just like I expected.

"I was thinking maybe we could hang out later?" he stated more than asked.

"Maybe." I said flatly.

"You're a piece of work." he chuckled.

I stopped and stared at him. "I've been told that." I grinned.

"Well, here's my number." he said grapping my phone out of my back pocket. "When you're ready to let me figure you out call me."

He smirked and walked away as I smiled back watching him leave. I was so caught up in our little exchange that I ran right into Griffin.

"And what was that about?" his arms folded across him chest.

"Nothing." I hummed feeling my checks heat up, hoping he wouldn't see.

I guess even in an alternate universe me and Griffins connection couldn't be broken. We picked up just like we had when this year started the first time. He was my boy guard and I was his; we were so close that I almost forgot that I was dreaming or whatever it is I was doing. I wanted to tell him on some occasions, but I didn't know the rules to this kind of thing. Like was I allowed to share this with people, or once I tell would I pop back to reality? I figured better safe than sorry and kept it to myself. If I could have Ricky than I would stay here forever, well maybe not forever a part of me really missed Toby. I had forgotten how alone I felt at this time; yea I had Griffin but it wasn't the same.

"I think you have a crush." Griffin teased.

"I do not he's a man whore." I mocked.

"Whatever I see right through you Ashley Juergens." he pointed as we approached my locker.

I rolled my eyes and got my books to take home for my homework.

"Our sleepover is still on for this weekend right?" he asked.

"Yep see you tomorrow night." I assured.

* * *

><p>After dinner I raced to my room. Since my phone held Ricky's number it was starting to burn a hole in my pocket. I scrolled through my contacts and landed on his and gushed. I quickly caught control of myself because that was a little too girly for my taste. After the initial debate of if talking to him tonight would seem too desperate; I had to figure out if I should call him or just text. I wasn't much of a texter, but I knew if I called him he would probably wear me down with the smooth talking so I decided just to text.<p>

"Hey" I texted up quickly forgetting to put my name on purpose.

"Who is this?" he responded back after maybe 30 seconds. He must've not been busy or he was expecting me to hit him up. I was hoping for the latter.

"So you give that many girls your number huh?" I replied rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"Ha! Hey Ashley I thought I'd never get your number lol." I blushed reading that. It felt good that he looked at me as unobtainable.

"Well that's what you get for thinking =P" I texted back feeling corny that I used a smiley.

"Are you getting fresh with me Ms. Juergens lol." he replied. I felt really embarrassed an laughed softly to myself.

"What do you think?" I sent back.

"I think you should call me ;)" I nearly had a heart attack when he sent me the "winky face." Everyone knows that's the sexy-flirty face. I "eeked" all over my room.

"You okay in here Ash?" Amy asked concerned.

"Um yea, just about to call a friend." I beamed.

"If you say so." she shrugged unconvinced.

I didn't care if she was convinced or not. She didn't need to know who I was talking to she would find out soon enough. I bit my lip and dialed his number. I couldn't believe my deepest desire was becoming a reality.

* * *

><p>Ricky and I had talked the whole weekend. I talked about Amy and my family and how I felt like the black sheep. He told me about his childhood, which I already knew about and his birth mom. He shared with me how he wanted to visit his birth mother some time, and how loves his fosters and to him they're his family. It was basically our talk in my kitchen that one night except under different circumstances obviously, but I enjoyed it just as much.<p>

I walked into school with Amy with a huge smile. She had been trying to figure out what I'd been so happy about all weekend, but I thought it'd be funny to keep her guessing.

"Hey ladies." Ricky greeted us with a smile.

"H-hi Ricky." Amy stuttered looking everywhere, but at him.

"Hey Amy." he smirked gazing at her a little longer than I liked.

He must have felt my eyes burning a hole in his head, because he turned his attention back to me.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Ashley a minute alone." he said staring at me, but talking to Amy.

Amy looked confused and probably snubbed that he wanted to talk to me and not her. I knew it would come to this, I told her before(in reality) that if she didn't have John I didn't think Ricky would be interested in her. Of course it was harsh, but the truth hurts sometimes.

"I'll see you in band Amy." he called to her and she gave a faint smile.

"What's up." I said gingerly getting his attention.

"I wanted to know since we've been talking did you want to get together tonight." he grinned.

"Sure why not." I interjected a little too quickly.

"Okay see you tonight then." he smirked.

"Tonight." I smiled back before linking up with Griffin and to my disgust Ricky met up with Adrian.

I didn't mind though because I knew he felt something for me, and after tonight there would be no Adrian.

* * *

><p>I hurried out of the shower and to my room. I had approximately 15 mins to get ready before Ricky stopped by. I set it up perfectly mom and dad we going out on one of there many "reconciliation dates", and Amy had plans with Ben. I tousled my hair and picked out a cute little black dress to slip on. Mom had popped a casserole in for me; and I was going to set up a little date for Ricky and I. After I took another twirl in the mirror a knock came on my door.<p>

"Oh. Hey Amy." I sang surreptitiously.

"Hey. What are you up to?" she inquired.

"Nothing, my friend John is coming over?" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you seeing Ricky tonight?" she interrogated.

"Why? And if I am why do you care?" I hissed.

"Well Ashley maybe because you're my sister, and he's not the type of guy I think you should hang around." she voiced.

"And why is that, because _you _like him?" I accused.

"No! Because he's gonna hurt you Ashley that's what he does." she said softly.

"You don't know anything about us or our relationship." I defended.

"Ashley this is your first year of high school and I've known him longer I think I know a little more about him then you." she snapped.

"Whatever Amy you're jealous. You're jealous because I got him and you don't. Just go on your date with _Ben _and leave me alone." I slammed my door.

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when he makes a fool of you." I heard her scream before storming off.

I couldn't believe that even in this dimension Amy was still seeking ownership over Ricky. She had Ben you would think she'd be happy I could possibly have my first well in this world boyfriend. Who knows we could even double date sometime.

* * *

><p>"Wow Ash you look nice." Ricky sighed as I let him in.<p>

"Thanks." I blushed.

"I wish you would have told me it was a dress up sort of thing, I would have worn something nicer." he laughed.

"No, you look great. I like you just the way you are." I smiled.

Once we were at the table he looked shocked at the whole set up and thanked me for putting in all this work. We made small talk while eating and he told me about Adrian. How they were always on and off and could never really get along outside of the bedroom. Of course at this moment they were "off" because he wanted to see where things went with me, and I felt flattered. I lead him to my bedroom for some privacy after I cleared the table.

We immediately started making out once we got in the room and I kicked the door shut. I didn't know what the next few minutes or hours would consist of, but I didn't care as long as we were together…finally. He laid me back on the bed and got on top of me running his hands up and down my sides. I moaned on his lips and he smiled.

"I really like you Ashley." he hummed.

I smiled. "I really like you too Ricky."

We began kissing again more deeply and feverishly and one thing led to another. Everything happened so fast and I kept thinking about when Amy said when you know you'll know they'll be no hesitation or second guessing. As he stripped off my clothes I was second guessing. It was too soon for me to give myself to him, but it was too late to change my mind. I'd wanted this so long and it was finally happening. I was getting it over with, with Ricky just like I always planned.

Afterwards I pulled the covers over my body and an awkward silence flowed over the room.

"I'd better be going." he said putting on his pants. "It was fun Ashley, I had a _real_ good time." he smirked.

This time when he did it shook me to the core. It was a smug, conquering smirk one I didn't think was so attractive.

"What does this mean for us?" I peeped feeling my heart in my ears.

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted to see where things go with me?" I declared.

He nodded buttoning his shirt. "Yea and I did." he shrugged. "You didn't think we'd be together or something?" he chuckled.

I bit my lip as I felt tears well up. He had used me, just like all the others. I was now just another number on his list, a notch on his belt.

"Adrian said she couldn't take it if I cheated on her again, so I picked a fight and she broke up with me. We'll probably hook back up tomorrow, but I wanted to get with you tonight. I thought you knew what I meant by that." he reasoned.

My face felt numb and I stared at my closed bedroom door. I couldn't believe he did this to me, would this really been what would have happened if I would have met him first. I felt a tear fall down against my wishes and I quickly wiped it away. He must have saw it because he started to move a little faster.

"I'll see you at school Ashley sorry for the misunderstanding." he said uncomfortably and rushed out the door.

I sat in my bed crying wishing I had the red sparkly shoes that adorned Dorothy's feet. I didn't want to be in this weird universe anymore I wanted to go home. I wanted to go where there was a nice Ricky not a scheming one, I wanted to go where there was a John my sweet little nephew, I wanted to go where Ricky and I were halfway friends and I never gave myself to him; and most of all I wanted to go where there was a Toby so I could tell him I loved him.

All of a sudden everything went black then a spotlight flashed on. I looked at myself and I had on my normal clothes that I wore at the hospital.

"Not what you expected huh?" a light airy voice spoke.

I looked over and saw Ricky standing in the darkness. The Ricky of my reality, he was dressed in a black button down, dark jeans and boots. I wasn't sure where we were; I guess it was some weird space between the 2 universes. I wiped a stray tear from my eye before whispering "No."

"Do you now see that I'm not the guy for you Ash? That I couldn't have been. You have to let go of that fantasy and move on. Quit putting Toby in limbo before he finds someone else, and I don't want to see you hurt again. Especially if it has anything to do with me. I do care for you Ashley."

"I know." I sniffled. "I ruined everything and I regret that. You were like my best friend."

"We can still be that Ash I don't hold anything against you. You were just a kid and I was dealing with a lot then. Its my fault as well as yours. Lets just put it behind us and make a pact to fix our friendship." he smiled.

I nodded my head then laughed. "Well first I need you to wake up from that pesky coma. For your son and for my sister's sanity."

He laughed "That could be arranged."

Then he disappeared.

*End of AU Dream**

* * *

><p>"Ashley are you okay?" Amy asked coming into the hospital bathroom.<p>

The water was running and I was staring in the mirror. I blinked a few times to make sure I wouldn't go away then answered.

"Um, yea." I smiled assuring."I just felt embarrassed for what I said to you." I admitted.

"Its okay, I know you were just worried and you love him too. I didn't mean to offend anyone." she shrugged.

I shook my head at her clueless-ness of the situation. This is why I hated arguing with Amy she always found a brightside or blamed herself.

"No. I was wrong you didn't do or say anything offensive. I was out of line. I've finally realized that Ricky isn't the guy for me Amy he's the guy for you. And I think whether John was in the picture or not you two would have still found your way to each other." I sighed.

"Where is all of this coming from?" she looked at me suspiciously. Probably cracking her first smile since we've been here.

"Let's just say I've been _enlightened._" I laughed and we both walked out the bathroom with a new respect for one another. Now all we had to do was wait for news of Ricky.

**Okay this chapter is really long lol. I don't know if the timeline is right or if Anne would have had Robie by then or not; but for the sake of the story she was still pregnant. Oh and not everyone's AU dream will be in the same perspective as Ashley's. Some may be in the future with them watching themselves and some may not just fyi. Hope you enjoyed it;).**


	3. Saving Grace

***All rights to Brenda Hampton and Co. I own nothing but the plot. Sorry it took so long I didn't really think anyone would miss this story lol. Plus I had a serious case of writers' block when it came to Grace's dream, and I still have no idea what I'm writing so lets hope its good.***

**Saving Grace**

Ms Juergens? The ER nurse said softly tapping Amy's shoulder. She didn't know when she dozed off, but by the drool that was sliding down her arm it must have been a while.

"Yes?" she answered promptly twirling a piece of her long brown hair.

"Well the surgery went as expected and we're working on getting him a room, so you should be able to see him soon." she smiled.

Amy felt her eyes water a bit out of relief. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ashley squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. She gave her a half smile and resumed her place in her seat. Just then an assembly line of panicky people walked in starting with Margaret and Shakur & ending with her parents.

Amy bit her lip as her mother enwrapped her in her arms; all the days emotions pouring out of her eyes in rapid speed. Margaret and Shakur looked on along with George as they got answers from Adrian and Ashley.

Grace sat curled up in the corner of the waiting room half asleep, observing. She had half wondered why she was still here. It was no secret that her and Ricky weren't exactly bffs anymore. Truth is he barely spoke to her after her sophomore year much to her dismay. Still, he was her friend and she was his so she was here. After giving silent greetings to the parentals she succumbed to sleep and drifted off.

* * *

><p>Beginning of AU Dream. February 14th 2014<p>

Grace opened her eyes to what looked like a college dorm room. She surveyed the room noticing all the baseball and golf paraphernalia. Only one thing came to mind.

"Ricky." she said softly as she noticed him in bed with a blonde.

"Grace" he whispered into the girl's ear.

"Ugh how dare he go to college and get another me!" she stamped.

"Rise and shine babe." this time he ended his request with a nibble to her ear.

"Okay I've had enough of this." Grace mumbled walking over to the bed.

"Ricky, what's going her and where is A-" her rant was cut off when the girl giggled and turned around.

Okay this gave alternate universe a whole new meaning. Not only had he been with a Grace, but the Grace was…her?

"Is it time to get up already?" the other Grace pouted.

"Afraid so." he said sympathetically. "You know the drill."

The other Grace only nodded and began to gather her things. Grace watched the whole exchange in confusion. It was clear now that they couldn't see her so she was the epitome of the saying "fly on the wall."

Grace, well older Grace got dressed gave Ricky a quick kissed and headed for the door. At the last minute she turned to Ricky and said "remember its Valentine's Day."

He merely nodded and gave that pesky smirk that let her know he was up to no good.

"I know and I'll be there. I love you." he smiled.

"Love you too." she smiled back.

Grace sighed this obviously had to be her future if Ricky and Amy didn't work out. She watched enough episodes of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, and Angel_ to know when someone got sucked in an AU environment.

Grace was still a teen though and curiosity got the best of her. She went to AU Ricky and tried to pinch his butt, but as expected her hand went right through him. She watched as he paced across the room in what looked like deep thought. He eventually grabbed his cell and dialed a number.

"Hey, I was just calling to check up on everything. Are you guys okay." he asked genuinely concerned.

Grace wondered who it could be he was talking to, he would he be showing that much concern over. She didn't have to guess for long, the voice on the other end was very familiar.

"We're good. John's doing fine his ear infection and fever are gone." the woman on the other end chirped.

Grace felt her breath constrict for a second, so even in this universe Ricky and Amy were still connected. Is fate actually real? Her thoughts were cut off by their continued conversation.

"Alright, I really wanted to come last night, but you know how things can get here. I had to study for mid-terms and-"

"It's okay Ricky I understand. If it wasn't for my mom I probably wouldn't even got the chance to study myself." she confessed.

Grace saw Ricky let out a sigh of relief. Probably the guilt of him not being there for his son lifting off his shoulders.

"I'll be there this weekend. I promise, I can't wait to see you guys." he stated.

"John is going to be so excited." she giggled.

Grace rolled her eyes. She wouldn't trade places with Amy for all the money in the world, still she couldn't deny the fact the she was jealous of her. She would be one of two things that'll always be important in Ricky's life.

"I mean it Amy, I can't wait to see you either." he admonished smirking.

Grace's mouth dropped, he was cheating on her in this life too. Well, her other self and she had to warn her. Fool Grace Bowman once shame on you, fool her twice double shame on you.

"Ricky…" she heard Amy sigh.

"I know I have to get myself together. Its taking baby steps but it's happening." he mused.

Grace scoffed. One thing that was ever present in Ricky was his skill to interweave charm and lies. He was nowhere near "getting himself together." He had already planned a date with her…other self so who was he kidding.

They hung up soon afterwards and Grace found herself shifting into another location. After her sight became un-jumbled she saw that she was in another dorm room. This one was pink, this one was hers. She saw herself freshly showered grinning from ear to ear. Probably still excited about her "date" with Ricky. She shook her head, if only there was a way she could tell herself that Ricky was a greedy pig unworthy of her love.

"Hello?" she answered the phone. Grace didn't even hear it ring to consumed in her own thoughts.

"Jack you have to stop calling me. Ricky and I are back together and her promised he'd be better this time." she reasoned.

"Grace, can't you see he'll never change." Grace heard Jack tell her other self. "Especially when you keep taking him back and coddling him."

Grace watched as her self rolled her eyes and laid back against her headboard. "You don't know him like I do. He's changing I know he is." she replied.

Grace rolled her eyes at how naïve her AU self was. When it came to Ricky was she really that dense? That desperate? She thought back to the time where Ricky was cheating on her with Adrian. After finding out she still loved him, she still wanted them to work out, hell she practically welcomed him back with open arms. No repercussions for his actions. If It wasn't for him breaking it off she would have still been his human yoyo.

"Okay, I wanna wake up now." Grace voiced to no one in particular. "I can already see how this is gonna end and I'd rather not watch myself be embarrassed."

* * *

><p>One minute passed. Two. Three…<p>

"Do you really wanna wake up?" a familiar voice said from behind her. "Do you really see? Understand?"

Grace faced the figure as the scene around her dimmed like some episode of Home Improvement or Seinfield.

"Yes, I do you jerk." she said punching Ricky in the arm. Hard.

"Hey!" He winced in slight pain. "That's not me, just like that's not you." he reasoned rubbing his sore arm.

Grace huffed. "I know but I cant touch him, and you have his face." she teased.

Ricky nodded and let out a light chuckle. "You sure you don't want to know how it all ends?"

Grace nodded her head in the negative. "How about you give me the cliff notes version." she suggested.

"Okay, I end up standing you up for this romantic dinner you worked so hard to prepare. You get upset, tears running make-up the whole wazoo. You come back to your dorm and you catch me…well him with-"

"Amy" Grace deadpanned.

Ricky smiled and shook his head. "Adrian."

Grace mouth dropped. "What! That little snake and we're supposed to be best friends." she said disgusted.

Ricky only chuckled more. "Hey don't go back to reality ready to pounce Adrian. She's not the one in this universe." he reminded.

"Yeah. You're right, but still you have to admit this friendship is sometimes one-sided."

He nodded in agreement. Adrian could and would take advantage of Grace when she felt like it. As bad as he wanted to he couldn't feel too sorry for Grace. People only treat you how you allow them to, and Grace allowed Adrian to treat her that way.

"Do me a favor when you get back." Ricky said interrupting their reverie.

"Anything you want." she answered.

"Stand up for yourself Grace. Love yourself. You're better than everything that's going on back there, the Grace I knew wouldn't let anyone treat her disrespectful. She also wouldn't treat her body as anything less than a temple. Find that person again its not too late." his hands grabbing her shoulders.

She felt tears prick in the back of her eyes. He was right. This wasn't her she had lost her way when her father died, and it was way pass time to find Grace again.

"I've missed this." she admitted. "Our friendship. You were always great to talk too."

Ricky pulled her into a hug. "If everything goes okay when we get back to reality, than I promise I'll work on being a better friend."

She smiled and nodded into his shoulder. "Everything will be fine. You have a family now, everything you've always wanted and you _will _fight for them." she sniffled.

He gave her a look of understanding and she felt her world shift again. "Thank you Grace." she could faintly hear Ricky say.

"No, thank you." she muttered as her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

><p>Grace looked around and seen that everyone had once again fallen asleep. She glanced at her pink watch it was a little after 4:00 pm. She hadn't known that time had passed so quickly, but at the same time so slowly. Her mother was probably freaking out. Just as she began to tread her way to a slumbering Amy the doctor had come back out and announced his presence. Everyone stood at full attention awaiting the news of Ricky's condition.<p>

"We had a minor setback." the doctor sighed. "We had to rush Mr. Underwood back to the E.R."

"Is he okay now?" Amy asked as her eyes welled back up. This was definitely not the news she was hoping to hear.

"He's back stable now. His spleen ruptured so we had to remove it. As of now we think he's out of the woods."

A sigh of relief flushed through Amy's and everyone else's body.

"Can we see him?" Margaret asked.

"Not yet. We're still running some tests and getting him settled in. Once we're done than you'll be able to see him."

She nodded and sat back down grabbing Shakur's hand.

"And you're sure he's out of the woods." George asked skeptically.

"Yes. He's still unconscious but that's to be expected. The accident was really bad."

He nodded and excused himself to the bathroom.

Grace went over to Amy and hugged her. "It's going to be okay. Ricky's a tough cookie." she smiled.

Amy gave a faint smile and wiped her eyes. "I just don't know what I would do without him." she whimpered.

Grace hugged her again. "You won't have to find out. Trust me." she sighed again looking at her watch. "I have to go I know my mom's probably going crazy, and my phone's dead. I'll be back as soon as I can." she assured.

Amy nodded biting nervously on her lip. "I know I was weary of you being here, but I'm really glad you came. I would have been a wreak without you guys." she confessed letting her hand run thru her long dark hair.

"It's okay I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks Grace."

"No, thank you."

**Well this chapter was HELL to write lol. I read you guys' suggestions and they mirrored mine so I guess I wasn't too off based with the set up. I was going to go along with the whole scenario, but then I thought no I want Grace to figure things out on her own, and take control. So she stopped her own dream lol Grace is the heartbreaker no one breaks her heart ha. But next up in Adrian duh dah dun. You can only imagine who intense hers will be. Especially when her and Ricky come face to face. I didn't proofread yet so please excuse my mistakes.**


	4. I Will Always Love You

***I do not own Secret Life or its characters all rights belong to Brenda Hampton && Co.***

**A/N: sorry it took so long. I wanted Adrians dream to be perfect, now its too good and i'm gonna have to work super hard on Amy's lol. Enjoy.**

**I Will Always Love You…**

"Adrian" a tired Ricky called as he walked into their small two bedroom apartment. It had been a long day at the construction site and all he wanted to do was take a long shower. And maybe work off some left over steam with Adrian.

"In here." she called from their bedroom.

As Ricky got closer to where the bedroom was located he took notice of the string of red roses leading to the master bedroom. His lips curled into a smile as he dropped his hard hat and slipped off his steel toe boots.

"What are you up to?" he grinned as he passed the bed still following the flower trail to the bathroom.

"Oh nothing." she sing-songed from the bathroom. "I just thought my man could use a reward after a long days work." she smiled as he came through the door.

Ricky's eyes gleamed as he seen his fiancée of two years covered in bubbles with two glasses of champagne in her hands. Her long wavy hair twisted up into a messy bun and make up gone. In that moment he'd swear he'd never seen anything as beautiful.

"And I thought what better way to celebrate a birthday than with a little birthday sex." she said seductively.

Ricky smirked. His eyes never leaving Adrian's as he took in the scene before him. Days like this reminded him of how lucky he was to have her.

"Are you gonna stand there and drool or are you gonna come play?" She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and slowly began stripping away his clothes. Adrian's eyes brightened as he took off the dirty t-shirt revealing hard abs. Her eyes dropped as he took off his pants, then boxers she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Your wish is my command." he smirked sinking into the tub.

He pulled her close to him, arm around her waist. He loved the feeling of her back on his chest; resting his head against the wall he began playing with the bubbles that covered her petite body.

She let out a satisfied sigh and leaned deeper into his body. "Keep that up and this bath will be cut short." she warned.

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Sorry long day. Patience is not in my vocabulary today"

She passed him his glass of wine that he quickly guzzled. Turning around to face him she gave him a small smile. "They're still laying off workers huh?" she asked.

"Yea." he sighed. "Budget cuts are killing us. Now we have to do twice as much work to meet the deadline."

She turned the rest of the way straddling his lap. "Well tonight I'm gonna take your mind off all that." she said placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Which he instantly deepened. "I think we're all cleaned up." he whispered against her lips.

"Yea, to the bed, go." Adrian spoke between kisses.

He carried her bridal style and laid her on the heart-shaped flowers she threw on the bed. She flipped their positions and bent down kissing him passionately.

"Happy Birthday Ricky." she said breathlessly.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ricky awoke with Adrian snuggled in his arms. He pushed back a tendril of loose hair and kissed her forehead. He whistled as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth today was going to be a good day.<p>

When he opened the medicine cabinet to get the toothpaste Adrian's birth control pills fell out. Ricky picked up the pills from the sink then glanced at the pill casing. His eyes went wide and he felt his throat close up.

"Adrian!" he choked out. "Adrian!"

"What! Why are you yell-" her words caught as she seen what was in his hands.

"Why are these still full?" Ricky questioned eyebrow arched.

Adrian bit her lip. This was not how she wanted to touch on the "baby" subject. They had this discussion millions of times she'd give him a million reasons as to why he'd be a great dad; and he'd give a million and one reasons why he wouldn't. He had made it perfectly clear that John would be his one and only; but Adrian thought if she just _happened _to get pregnant than he'd come around and see that he is good with kids. She'd seen him with John and how he brightened up when he would come over, and she would feel this pang of longing. She always wanted children lots of them. She wanted that with Ricky, but Amy beat her too it. It bothered her how they all looked liked one big happy family when they were together. She just wanted them to have a family of their own was that so bad?

"Ricky…" she began.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Ricky pleaded.

He loved Adrian he really did, but he did not want anymore kids. He thought he made it clear to her that it wasn't going to happen. In hindsight it was probably wrong of him to have her give up something she'd always wanted, but he couldn't help the way he felt. His childhood was horrific and he really didn't want to bring a child into this world; afraid of what it would bring. What happened with Amy was unexpected, he loved John to death but it would never happen again. Not if he could help it.

"I just thought if I got pregnant, that it would show you that you're a very good father. That we could be a family." Adrian huffed as tears rolled down her honey cheeks.

"We're already a family Adrian. Me and you." he pointed out.

"No, its me, you, John, and Amy. Sometimes I feel like I'm not even in that equation." she admitted.

"So you plan to trap me because you're insecure about Amy?" he threw his hands up incredulously.

Adrian scoffed at his words. "How could you say that to me Ricky?" she cried out angrily. "Is it so wrong to want a family of my own!"

"Yes if I already disclosed from day 1 that it was something I wasn't willing to compromise!" he yelled back.

"How could you be so selfish." she shook her head at the man she loved.

"Me? Selfish? Kettle and pot Adrian kettle and pot." he laughed humorlessly.

"Yes you. You played on my emotions for you to keep me around. You knew if you told me that you never wanted kids I'd leave you. So you waited, you kept my hopes up until you were sure I'd fallen in love with you then tell me there's no way we'd have children. That's not only selfish Ricky its cruel." she pointed.

He stood silent at her words. Knowing that everything she spoke was true to an extent. He ran his hands through his hair before exhaling. "Adrian I'm sorry but I don't want another child. Not now or ever. And Don't try to make me the bad guy; you thought you could break me down into doing what _you _want. Just like with the proposal, I told you I didn't want to get married, but you kept pushing and voila." he snapped pointing to the ring on her finger.

She pressed her lips and delivered a hard slap to his face. She couldn't believe what he just said. Ricky rubbed his red cheek and glared at her, this argument was getting way out of hand and if he didn't leave he would explode.

"I got to go." he hissed grabbing his jacket off the floor.

Adrian stood still at the bathroom door watching his retreating form. When she heard the front door slam she broke into tears. This wasn't what she wanted and this wasn't the life she expected when she fought so hard for Ricky. She wanted the white picket fences, the boy and girl, the doting husband, and maybe a little dog. She wanted all that with Ricky.

End of AU Dream

* * *

><p>Adrian watched as the scene before her drifted away. Leaving her sitting in darkness, she immediately got up afraid.<p>

"You're dreaming." a baritone voice told her.

She turned around to see Ricky walking towards her. She crossed her arms still upset with him.

"So none of that was real?" she asked irritated.

He couldn't help but laugh at the feisty girl in front of him. Causing her to narrow her eyes his way.

"No it wasn't real. More like of a "what could've been" thing." he supplied stepping closer.

Adrian just nodded and looked away from him in thought. "We would have never made it huh?" she sighed.

Ricky wrung his hands. "I wouldn't say that. We're both just too stubborn unable to break our pride."

Adrian looked at Ricky through tearful eyes. "Did you ever really love me?" she asked the question that had been plaguing her for months now as she seen how different he is with Amy.

Ricky closed the remaining space between them. "I believe I did. I believe I loved you as much as I could in the dark place I was in. At that time I didn't even love myself." he admitted.

Adrian let go of one of his hands to wipe a trailing tear.

"I know I didn't treat you as well as I could have Adrian, but I know that we've both grown since then. I owe my growing up to Amy and John." He relayed as she turned away.

He grabbed her chin so she would face him. "And you have Ben to thank for yours."

Another tear slipped out of her eyes. "Don't go back to the girl that loved me, because the girl that loves him is so much better. You guys need each other through this tough time and I want you to promise that you'll stop pushing him away."

Adrian laughed. "I think he was the one who snapped on me." she reminded.

Ricky nodded. "Yes, he did but he didn't mean it. When bad things happen we just need someone to blame. Ben loves you and I know you love him."

"I love you." she protested.

Ricky shook his head in the negative. "You love me because its safe. Its familiar and you know it'll end in pain. You can handle heartbreak from me because you expect it. But with Ben you're afraid that it'll break you, because the love you feel for him is real. I'm here to tell you Adrian you're one of the strongest people I know. Unbreakable."

She smiled sadly at him. Its amazing how he could still read her like a book, that's probably why the made such good friends above all.

"Thanks Ricky."

"You're welcome." he smiled. "I will always love you Adrian."

"As I will you." she agreed. "Now wake up so I can go home." she laughed.

She heard his laughter faint as Ben's words became clearer.

* * *

><p>"Adrian, wake up" Ben said shaking the teen.<p>

Adrian yawned then took in her surroundings. That was one strange dream she thought as her eyes adjusted to the waiting room lights.

"What time is it?" she asked stretching her arms.

"A little after 9." Ben smiled. "They're allowing Ricky visitors now."

Adrian shot up excitedly. "Is he awake?"

Ben shook her head. "No, but he should come around by tomorrow. The doctors said he's out of the woods."

He seen Adrian gazing around the waiting room. "Amy's in there now with John."

Adrian smiled. "That's good maybe she'll give him the inspiration to wake up."

Ben only nodded his eyes everywhere, but on her. He still felt terribly guilty for blowing up on her like that.

"I forgive you Ben." she said grabbing his hand.

"You shouldn't." he responded holding onto her hand tightly.

She shrugged. "Through good times and bad. Through sickness and health. You were there for me through my depression, and I will be there for you through your dense moments."

He laughed.

"Because thats what people in love do. Stand by each other."

Ben met her eyes at that. Surprise written all over his face.

"Will you have a late dinner in the cafe with me?" she asked shyly.

Ben grinned from ear to ear. "I'd love too Mrs. Boykewich."


	5. Amy Smile

***All characters belong to ABC Family and Brenda Hampton. I only own this story.***

**A/N: Hey guys. My goal over the next month is to finish all my stories and maybe after start a few more. Updates for my stories will be sporadic because I have 10 unfinished stories I'm currently writing for so please bare with me. Your favorites will be updated I promise, but I have I'm on a system, but with further ado here's the latest. This one's in 3rd person.**

**Amy Smile**

Adrian peeked in through the small window of the door and watched as John bent over to kiss his daddy on the cheek. Her heart ached for the little boy and Amy everyone thought that Ricky would be up by now, but he still hadn't regained consciousness. When she saw Margaret take John into her arms she began her trek back towards the waiting room. As bad luck would have it Ricky wasn't the only one calling a hospital bed home.

"Just call me if you need me." Margaret said as Amy continued to stare at Ricky.

"Okay." the girl spoke back distractedly.

Once the door clicked closed Amy climbed into the bed to get there usual routine going. She laid her head on his good shoulder as she began to tell him about her and John's day.

* * *

><p>*Beginning of AU Dream*<p>

Her eyes fluttered open as the feeling of the warm wind caressed her cheeks. It was absolutely beautiful out here, and she'd swear she never smelled air so fresh. She couldn't believe she was actually here. _Wherever here was, _she thought as the wind blew her long, brown, locks across her face. Although she wasn't sure where she was, or what she was doing she didn't feel afraid. She felt oddly at ease.

Running a hand through her hair and keeping her hazel eyes trained to the beautiful ocean; she felt a pinch near her ribs before two arms slinked around her waist. Her head turned up slightly to see the familiar face. Her eyes instantly brightening.

"Ricky! What did you do that for?" she shrieked in faux-anger leaning back into his embrace.

The man in question chuckled good heartedly laying butterfly kisses to her cheek and neck. "I just wanted to remind you that this was real." he whispered resting his head against the curvature of her neck. Their bodies swaying back in forth to the calming sounds of the sea. "I still can't believe we actually did it."

She twisted in his arms and confused green eyes met deep chocolate for what seemed like the first time. As she wrapped her arms around his neck that's when she seen it. That's when it clicked. On her left ring finger-where previously a cute little diamond ring was-there was now one nearly twice it's size. "Oh my God!" she burst to an amused Ricky.

"About time it sunk in." he smiled pulling her into a languorous kiss.

_What, when, and how,_ were all the questions that were running through her head, but the longer she thought about it the more she forgot. The more she got sucked into the world she was in. A world where everything was okay. So the words, "we finally did it" was what came tumbling from her lips.

"It was long overdue, don't you think?" she heard him laugh.

She sighed still admiring her ring in the sunset. Her and Ricky had finally tied the knot. It took almost 6 years she began to remember, but as soon as she got her bachelor's degree in education they skipped town on a plane to Hawaii to exchange vows. Ricky hadn't even gave her the chance to catch cold feet as he set the wedding only a few hours after they landed. Only family was present for the "I do's" of the high school sweethearts; even Ashley showed up to complete the surprise. The two actually decided to put the past behind them and work on being the sister's they never really were. It was about time they started anew, the little feud went on for far too long. Life was too short to harbor on such trivial things.

"Its so peaceful here huh?" he asked breaking Amy out of her musings. " I don't know if I even wanna go back." he joked. "Duty calls though."

Amy rolled her eyes. "No. No talk of work. Not till we leave her." she admonished.

He nodded moving a stray piece of hair from her lip. He couldn't blame her for her aggressiveness on the topic. The past few months he hadn't seen much aside from the four corner's of his office, but he was the president of Marketing at Boykewitch Enterprises so the extra hours were a must. At least right now. "No more work talk I promise."

She smiled lightly allowing him to draw her further into his arms; crushing their lips together in a mind blowing unison of the tongues. Breaking apart a tear feel from her eye; times like this reminded her how luckily she'd been to find someone like Ricky. Teenage pregnancies almost never ended in happy endings and despite aversions from every corner they were able to beat the odds. They fought for each other and more importantly they fought for their love. It wasn't just John that brought them together it was that first look; that first conversation; that first touch. She second guessed it, but he knew all along.

"You have no idea how much it means to me to be your wife." she voiced with so much passion his heart swelled.

This was the girl he never thought he was worthy of. The girl that no matter how hard he tried to reach her she would only get further away. The girl that made him better, made him see that no matter what he went through he was just as good as everyone else. That he to, was capable of giving and getting love.

"You have no idea how much it means to me to call you my wife." he said getting a little emotional. "You and John, you guys mean everything to me." He kissed the tears from her eyes pulling her back into their suite. It wasn't long before they found themselves repeating their activities from the previous night.

It was while they were basking in afterglow that Amy spilled the beans. She was wrapped in his arms as he made it his mission to trace every inch of her face with his finger. When he got to her nose she said it. The two words he hadn't heard in almost 10 years. "I'm pregnant."

His finger paused on the tip of her nose as their eyes locked. He watched as Amy bit her lip nervously awaiting his reaction. She was nervous, that's the only time she warred with her bottom lip. Deciding to put her out of her misery he smirked briefly before all pearly whites were shown. She smiled too as he pulled them both up to sitting positions.

"That's great Amy! Wow." he couldn't believe it. Of course he hadn't actually gone through with getting his "jollies" nipped and tucked, but it was still a shock none the less. "How far along are you? Or am I supposed to say we?"

"Well I'm the one who's carrying it." Amy sassed with a smirk of her own. "Ten weeks. I found out before graduation." she said sheepishly.

They spent a moment in comfortable silence when Amy finally gained the courage to ask the question that was burning on her tongue. "Is this what you want Ricky?"

His chestnut eyes widened then squinted. He didn't know how to articulate everything that was going on in his heart. He wanted to say so much, but at the same time nothing. Words couldn't even express what he was feeling. The walls in the suite started to disappear and before Amy knew it, her and Ricky were standing face to face in a room surrounded in darkness.

"Do you still want me to answer?" He said as recognition flickered in her eyes.

She nodded raking a hand through her overgrown bangs. She wasn't sure what just happened, but she figured she was in the Twilight Zone.

He grabbed her hand gaining her full attention. "When I was younger I wished for a family where there was love, togetherness, and happiness. Amy I don't think I can find that anywhere else, but with you and John. I meant what I said Amy, its you and me forever."

She felt her nose getting prickly as well as her eyes. He let go of one hand and wiped her tear-stricken face. "No, no tears Amy. Just smile. Amy smile."

*END OF AU DREAM*

* * *

><p>"Amy smile." Ricky mumbled over and over again.<p>

"He seems to be gaining back consciousness." The doctor noted writing in the file.

Amy looked up to the source of the voice with disbelieving eyes. It had been a little over 2 months since the accident and he still was in the same state. She had been there every hour of everyday hoping to see those piercing brown eyes once again. This morning she let herself breakdown and that's when she heard it. _Amy smile. _at first she thought she was hearing things but the faint chant continued, and still continued.

"Amy." he breathed again this time reaching for the air.

She ran to him in a heartbeat catching his hand in hers. She brought his off color fingers to her lips as the rest of the room waited in anticipation. His eyes opened slowly trying to gain focus on the face in his dreams.

"This is good right?" Margaret asked her eyes volleying between the doctor and her son.

"He's going to be up and kicking soon right?" Nora followed up.

"I would think so, but its up to Ricky." the doctor voiced sitting the chart back in its place.

"You hear that kid? Its time for you to get up I'm tired of picking up your slack." George quipped.

"Dad!" Amy said in horror.

"What? I thought he needed a push." He shrugged stepping into the hallway.

Adrian, Grace, Ben, and the rest of the crew came barreling in. "Is he okay?" one voice said.

"I knew he would wake up. I told you Amy." Adrian said smugly.

Grace clipped her side. "What she meant was that we're glad he's coming along." the blonde said somberly. Ricky was no longer the only one who feel victim to coma. Jack had run into some problems of his own.

Amy smiled sadly at Grace. "You don't give up either Grace. We're all here for you."

Grace nodded as all eyes focused on a now antsy Ricky. He released Amy's hand trying to wiggle his taut limbs.

"What the hell happened?" he croaked causing an eruption of laughter.

"Ricky don't talk that way in front of John." Amy scolded.

"Just like old times." Ben remarked.

"Ricky take it easy." Amy said trying to push him back down to the bed. Being idle so long made his nerves and muscles uncomfortable.

"Yes, Mr. Underwood don't attempt to move too much so soon. You've been out for nearly a month give your body time to adjust." the doctor announced.

Ricky relaxed a little but his eyes were still surveying his surroundings. "What happened?"

"You had an accident." Amy voiced sitting John on the bed.

With his good arm he pulled his son to him, smothering his faces with kisses. As Amy and the gang explained to him the magnitude of his collision. Ricky felt like he'd just experienced another bout of whiplash. He'd missed a whole 2 months of his child's life and Amy's. He couldn't believe he never made it to his first day of school.

While everyone was busy asking the doctor about his condition and rehabilitation; he looked into the shadowy eyes of Adrian who quirked her lips into a smile. It was weird that as he looked at her he felt as if they shared a new connection or understanding. There was no need for words when their views connected their eyes said it all.

Ricky felt another pair of eyes on him and caught the blue gaze of no other than Grace Bowman. He gave her a small smile, to this day he couldn't help but smile at her. Even after all her faults Grace still retained a certain innocence about her. Taking that as invitation to come near she stood at his bedside.

"I had the oddest dream about you." she began.

A thick eyebrow shot in the air. "Oh really?"

Grace nodded bashfully. "Yep. It was quite interesting."

"Care to share with a crippled man?" he joked.

"Not a chance." she chuckled. "Just know that I'm glad you're okay, and you owe me a friendship ."

He nodded realizing that he did basically cut her off after all the shenanigans he pulled.

"Mind if I interrupt?" a monotonous voice blared in.

All eyes shot up to Ashley who'd maneuvered her way through the small crown in the hospital room. They stared at each other while Grace made herself scarce.

"Hi." Ashley spoke with an insolent smile.

"Hi." he replied.

"Long time, you no see." she jested.

He rolled his eyes, then grimaced.

"What?" she asked instantly worried.

"My arm itches." he explained on a smirk.

Ashley crossed her arms as a comfortable silence played between them. "I don't know why this is so awkward." she laughed.

"I do." he sighed. "Ash I'm-"

"No." The girl interrupted throwing up her hands in defense. "No apologies we're past that."

His eyes nearly glistened at the sound of that. He really hated being one of the causes of the rift between Amy and Ashley. He honestly didn't know what he was thinking during that time.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad we're okay." he returned as they shared a knowing look.

* * *

><p>Amy climbed into the hospital bed and snuggled up to her fiancé. This had most definitely been the longest day of her life, and to say she was happy it was over would be an understatement. Everyone was gone now; back to their own lives and just like this morning it was just her and Ricky.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

Amy scoffed tilting her head so she can meet his gaze. "I should be asking you that."

He laughed pressing a soft kiss to her hair. "The doctor says my vitals are excellent."

She sighed. "I'm a little tired but other than that I'm all smiles."

"You wanna know something Amy?" he said softly.

She rolled over giving him her full attention. "Adrian, Ashley, and Grace told me they all had dreams about me, but during my coma all I saw was you."

Amy bit her lip shyly and smoothed her hand against his chest. "I love you Amy, now and forever." he spoke as their lips linked into loving kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Corner i know, but i really didnt know another way to end it. I might go back and rewrite later, but for now this is it. Thanks so much for your reviews guys i love each and every one of you all. Happy my mistakes proofreading later i have much more to write.<strong>


End file.
